Just Another Christmas
by Jaggie 107
Summary: A prequel to 'Christmas Comes But Once A Year', for a reader who gave me the idea!


Title : Just Another Christmas

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : This is a prequel for **_Christmas Comes But Once A Year_**, following a review from a reader.

* * *

For JAGJenni, who gave me the idea. I hope it meets expectations!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm walked out of his office and crossed the bullpen, stopping to stick his head around the door of the breakroom.

"Heads up, Mac. Cresswell's looking for us."

Mac glanced up from her just-poured mug of coffee and pulled a face.

"On my way," she murmured, as she put the mug down on the counter.

"What's the face for?" Harm asked, smiling at the expression that had Mac's nose wrinkling in distaste.

"I really miss Victor's coffee," Mac replied, picking up the mug again and pouring the contents down the drain.

"I thought you made the first pot in the morning," Harm responded, and Mac nodded.

"I have been doing, but Jen was in even earlier than me this morning. This is her concoction."

"Uh, oh! Does that mean you're going to be grouchy for the rest of the day?" Harm joked, and as Mac scowled at him he raised his hands and backed off, laughing. Mac dropped her head, acknowledging yet another in the many snubs she had given Harm recently. _He was only joking_, she heard herself say in her mind.

Sighing, Mac walked out of the breakroom and headed for Cresswell's office. Knocking on the doorframe, she entered the open door and announced herself. Harm was already there, seated near to the fire. Cresswell, standing at his desk, waved her over to the fire also. Mac obliged and seated herself next to Harm, giving him a small smile, but saying nothing. Harm returned the smile and then turned away as Cresswell walked over, taking the remaining chair. In his hand was an embossed envelope. He spoke up without any preamble.

"This is an invitation to one of the many functions I am obliged to attend as the new JAG. I have the pleasure of being able to bring along my senior attorneys on this occasion. As Commander Turner is TAD at this time, that leaves the two of you." Harm glanced at Mac and she nodded in response. They both faced their commanding officer.

"Yes sir," they said together.

Cresswell looked amusedly at them both. "I take it you're not too happy attending these events?" he queried, and Mac answered politely.

"We represent the military at all times."

Cresswell nodded. "I will have Coates give you a copy of the invitation. We can leave from here, so make arrangements to have mess uniforms ready to change."

"Yes, sir." Harm and Mac answered in unison and Cresswell was once again aware of their closeness, even when they were at odds with each other. It was an intriguing combination; one which he intended to find out more about. Getting to his feet, Harm and Mac followed suit.

"Very well," Cresswell spoke, "…dismissed."

"Aye, sir. Thank you."

Cresswell grimaced. "Don't thank me, Commander. I like these things even less than you and the Colonel do, I assure you."

Harm grinned as he followed Mac out of the office. As they passed Jennifer's desk she caught Harm's attention. "You have a message from Mattie, sir," Jennifer spoke as she passed him a piece of paper. Glancing at the words written there he nodded at her.

"I'll call her back. Thanks, Jen."

Mac spoke as they walked back to their offices. "Problems?"

Harm shook his head. "No. Mattie's spending Christmas with Tom, and meeting her relatives again. I'll see her before New Year."

"Oh," Mac glanced quickly at Harm, and then looked away just as quickly. Harm was about to query her reaction but then he was approached by Bud, looking for a second opinion. Mac carried on into her office and closed the door. Once more shutting him out. Once more alone.

Harm sighed, and turned to answer Bud's query. Mac watched the two men from her office, smiling as both had their heads bent over a piece of paper Bud was holding. As Bud lifted his head he caught Mac's gaze, and she looked down, pretending to read a file on her desk. Bud tipped his head, wondering what had brought the look to Mac's face. Harm was talking and it brought his attention back.

"Er…sorry, sir."

"Hey, you asked for my opinion, Bud. I could almost think you weren't interested in my answer!" Harm looked mock-hurt, and Bud grinned, then asked another question.

"Is anything wrong with the Colonel, sir?"

Harm shrugged. "Not that I know of, Bud. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just that she seems a little sad, sir."

"Bud, you know Mac keeps a lot to herself. Maybe she's just got things on her mind."

"Yes, sir." Bud nodded, and then remembered something. "Sir, I was meant to remind you about Christmas Eve. Mattie's invited too, if she's visiting you?"

"Thanks, Bud, and thank Harriet for me. I'll be there, but Mattie is spending time with her father."

"Okay. Later, sir."

"Yes, later," Harm responded, and then walked into his own office. For the rest of the morning Mac remained in her room. As Harm returned to his office from a witness deposition, upstairs in the JAG building, he saw Mac get to her feet and rub her back. Her eyes were closed and there was a strained look on her face. Diverting from his track to his office, he knocked on her door as he entered.

"You okay?" he asked and Mac nodded.

"Just sat too long, that's all," she replied wearily.

"You want to stretch your legs and get something to eat?" Harm was worried, but he tried not to show it, especially in front of Mac.

"Thanks, but I can't. I have work to do, with Sturgis out on TAD."

"All right, I can order something in for us. I'm fielding some of Sturgis's work too. We could brainstorm."

Mac shook her head. "Harm, please. I don't need any distractions, and I don't want to eat right now. Thanks for the offer."

Harm shrugged, and cut his losses. "Okay. I'll catch you later."

Mac nodded, and then looked back at the work on her desk. Harm shrugged, and closed the door behind him. One thought crossed his mind. He had told Mac that he would always be there for her, and he would do his utmost to keep to that, but how _could_ he be there when she didn't want him there?

**Later in the day…**

Harm entered the bullpen and crossed to Cresswell's outer office. Jennifer Coates looked up as he walked in front of her desk.

"Sir?"

"Is the Colonel in with the General?" he asked, eyeing the closed door to Cresswell's office. Jennifer shook her head.

"Colonel Mackenzie secured early, sir. I think she was feeling unwell. I didn't see her take lunch today, so maybe she's got the latest stomach flu going round?"

"Maybe," Harm answered, but his gut feeling told him something else. Nodding at Jennifer, he excused himself and returned to his office. There was just over an hour to go before he could leave, so he entered his notes into his computer, and then closed up his office and walked to the elevators.

Driving towards Mac's apartment, he debated with himself as to whether this was the best course of action. Pushing Mac into a corner in the past had not been in his best interests where she was concerned, but as she had said herself – they _weren't_ getting any younger. He would always love Mac, he knew that, and he would always be in love with her. But if she didn't feel the same way about him, then he was prepared to move on with his life.

**Mac's Apartment**

Mac checked her spy-hole before she opened the door. Dropping her forehead to the door with a sigh she spent a little too long thinking about why he was there, hoping that he would make the first move. Harm had already pushed down on the door handle, and Mac released the catch on her side of the door.

"Harm…" she began, but as he looked down at her, she found her ability to speak suddenly wiped out. Her eyes grew wide, and she could only continue to stare speechlessly at him.

Looking at Mac, Harm found that all the thoughts he'd had on the way over to her apartment went out of his head, replaced by the simple urge to kiss her. He knew, however, that he had to say _something_ first.

"I'm through talking, Sarah. _This_ should tell you exactly how I feel…"

Mac felt Harm's lips on hers seconds before her eyes closed and she gave in to the sensations his kiss was invoking. Harm, for his part, lost the plot about a second after Mac closed her eyes and gave in to him.

Sometime after, they found themselves on Mac's couch, neither sure how long they had been there, nor how long they had been wrapped up in their kisses. The first kiss had lead to many more, both giving and taking, both sharing the intimacy.

"I'm in love with you, Sarah Mackenzie, I hope you realize that now…" Harm murmured, idly twisting a strand of Mac's hair. The soft darkness slid through his fingers as Mac turned her head to look up at him, gifting him with the brightness of her smile.

"I'm in love with you too, Harm. I have been…for a while…" Mac admitted, and Harm tipped his head to one side, his eyebrow raised in query, but then he nodded his head.

"Me too," he confirmed, and then he grinned as recalled something. Mac asked him what was so funny. "I was just thinking back to when Sturgis joined JAG. He asked me if I was still involved with Annie and Josh. When I said no, he asked if I had anyone. I told him no, but that 'she' had me."

"You were talking about me…" Mac murmured, and Harm nodded, watching her expression change from surprise to acceptance, and then to smiling as she laughed. Now it was Harm's turn to wonder what was so funny.

"What're _you_ laughing at?" he asked, curious about her humor.

"I told Sturgis that I was in love with you, probably around the same time as you told him about me. We were both avoiding the inevitable, Harm, and we both admitted it to the same person. That's what's so funny," Mac answered, and then talking stopped as Harm leaned in and they kissed.

This time though, kisses weren't going to be enough, and Mac got to her feet, pulling Harm with her, and walking backwards to her bedroom.

"Are you sure about this, Sarah?" Harm's question was met with a soft kiss, and as he pulled Mac into his arms briefly he murmured a few words into her ear. Tipping her head back, Mac looked up at him and nodded, echoing his words.

"No going back."

**Following morning…**

Harm woke up to what was becoming a much-loved sight. Mac lay asleep, with her head pillowed on his chest, her hair over her shoulder, her hand splayed against his heart, feeling the beat beneath her fingers. Through the night they had woken and turned to each other, beginning again the cycle of loving that began with soft kisses and ended with cries of release. While he watched Mac sleep he allowed himself to think of a future at last. With Mac. Closing his eyes against the tears that threatened, he didn't see the gentle smile that came to Mac's lips. Opening her own eyes, she saw the wetness on his lashes and raised her hand to brush the tears away.

"Harm?"

"It's okay. I was just thinking about the future. Our future…"

"Together," affirmed Mac, and Harm nodded with her. A few moments later the rumbling of his chest as he laughed caused her to look up at him again.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that AJ would probably say 'about damn time', but what's Cresswell going to say?"

"Unless we tell him right away, he isn't going to say anything. We're together, Harm, but we don't have to tell anyone until we're ready to," Mac reasoned, and Harm nodded in agreement. At that very moment Mac's stomach growled, and they both laughed at the interruption.

"I guess you'd better feed me, Harm."

"I guess so…or you aren't going to have the energy…" Harm began, but Mac interrupted him, laughing.

"Energy for what?"

"For work, of course. Unless you know something I don't, we are due at work in a couple of hours."

Mac's face fell slightly, but brightened as Harm tilted her chin with a finger and smiled at her.

"We may have to behave ourselves at work, sweetheart, but what we do after hours is no-one's business but ours," Harm spoke softly, and Mac nodded in agreement.

"Harm…you know there hasn't been anyone…since Webb…"

"And you want to know if it's the same for me? Yes, it is. You asked me not long ago if I would always be there for you, and I told you that I would. I've wavered once, with Catherine, but she turned me down."

"She did? Why?" Mac recalled the CIA lawyer, but knew there was no threat from her now.

"You were with Webb, and you seemed to be making a go of your… relationship with him. Catherine was pregnant, with an apparently fatherless child. We're friends. Hell, we _did_ get married!" Both Harm and Mac laughed at that, and Mac put her hand over Harm's mouth when he made a move to continue talking.

"It's okay…I know the most important thing, Harm, and that is that you and I love each other."

"But you wanted to ask about Alicia Montes, didn't you?" Harm's question made Mac jump guiltily, and then she nodded silently. With a sigh, Harm held her hands in his, and looked at her. Mac felt his eyes bore deep into her, as though wanting to make sure his answer would be written forever on her soul. "Nothing happened between Alicia and I. It never could."

Mac had tears in her eyes at his heartfelt admission, and there was nothing more that needed to be said.

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm drove into the JAG parking lot just behind Mac. He had collected his bag from his car while Mac started her shower, and then he had followed her into the water, offering to help 'wash her back' when he found her still in the cubicle on his return. They had made love in the shower, something which Mac had never had the pleasure of before and when she admitted this to Harm, he made her a promise that she would enjoy the experience, and she did! The fun in the shower had taken up the time of a leisurely breakfast, but with a slice of toast and the promise of lunch together, Mac had happily got into her car and set off ahead of Harm, on the way to Falls Church.

When they appeared in the bullpen together, their arrival was met with nothing more than the usual respectful greetings, and a smile from Jennifer Coates as she walked towards them with two sheets of paper in her hand.

"The copies of the invitation, sir, ma'am."

"Thank you, Petty Officer," Harm responded taking both sheets of paper, and handing one to Mac as he read the details on his own sheet.

"You're welcome, sir. I hope you both have a wonderful time."

"It is an official function, Jen, and the General is going to be there also."

"You can still have a nice time, sir."

"I'm sure we can, Jen. Thank you."

Mac looked up at Harm as Jennifer walked back to her office. As there was no one else around within hearing, she murmured something to Harm, and he nodded before walking away from her and entering his office. To anyone watching their actions, nothing was amiss. To anyone who knew anything about body language – in particular, _their_ body language – eyebrows would have been raised at the smile on Mac's face and the grin on Harm's.

In Jennifer's office the General had come out to talk to her, and to take a casual glance across at the offices of his two senior lawyers.

"I see Rabb and Mackenzie are in on time."

"Yes, sir. They arrived together. I've handed them itinerary and invitation copies for the Ball, sir, as instructed."

"Thank you, Coates." As he turned to walk back to his office he took one more look across the bullpen, and smiled briefly. "This is going to be an interesting evening, Petty Officer."

"The Ball, sir?"

"That as well. I was thinking more of seeing the Commander and the Colonel together in a more social setting. Something I haven't had the occasion to witness yet."

"Sir?" Jennifer Coates eyed her commanding officer warily.

"I'm just musing, Coates. Carry on."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Cresswell entered his office and closed the door behind himself, standing for a few moments before walking across the room and sitting down at his desk. His thoughts were still on Harm and Mac, and just what he was going to do when they finally admitted their feelings for each other and got together. If his predecessor was willing to pull rank, then so was he. He just hoped they would give him enough notice!

**Lunchtime...**

"Coates, would you ask Commander Rabb to come see me."

"I'm sorry, sir. The Colonel and the Commander are out to lunch."

"Together?"

"I don't think so, sir. The Colonel has been out interviewing a witness this morning, and she called in to say that she would take her lunch break out. The Commander just left."

"Get me the Commander on the telephone, Coates."

"Yes, sir." Jennifer dialled the number to Harm's cell phone, and crossed her fingers as she waited for the dialling tone.

This is Rabb. What is it, Jen?

"The General would like to speak to you, sir."

Now? I'm on my way to lunch!

"I told him that, sir."

I bet that went down well. Okay, Jen, put the call through.

"Yes, sir."

There was a pause while Jennifer passed the call to the General, and then Harm heard his commanding officer speaking.

Sir, you wanted me in the office?

"Not exactly, Commander. I was hoping to catch you and the Colonel to confirm about the Ball."

Sir?

"This is going to be one of my first official outings as JAG, and I wouldn't want to find you and the Colonel bickering during the proceedings."

You have my word, sir.

"Very good, thank you. If you see the Colonel before I do, would you pass on the message?"

Of course, sir.

"Very well. Enjoy your lunch, Commander."

I intend to, sir.

Harm closed his cell phone and dropped it into his pocket as he continued to drive. Beside him, his passenger grinned mischievously.

"The General's checking up on you?"

"Actually, he's checking up on _us. _Wants us to be on our best behavior on the twenty-third."

"Best behavior, huh? I think we can manage that, don't you?"

"Oh, absolutely," responded Harm, giving Mac a familiar grin. "There's even a good chance that I could be on my best behavior _after_ the Ball too!"

"Is that a threat?" Mac's voice was teasing, and Harm waved a finger at her as he shook his head.

"No. It's a promise."

And they both knew, he _always_ kept his promises!

The End

* * *

The underlined part is Harm's side of the conversation with the General, as the speech markers I put in the original docuement wouldn't show up on the QuickEdit page.


End file.
